


Children of Insanity

by Minatsuki



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, children squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatsuki/pseuds/Minatsuki
Summary: Bryce is a good child. Too good for his own good.Then he's thrown into a nest of Insanity.Along with his insane friends, will he survive the nightmare?





	1. Welcome to Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> So I play pokemon reborn the other day and I must say this is my favorite part so I borrow the setting from it. I kinda like the story about children fight against enemies.

Bryce is a good child. In fact, too good for his own good. He won’t show people his fury or weak side. He only smiles to people. Only smiling.

“There’s something wrong with this child”

Once his mother said it about him. Bryce doesn’t understand. He follows all the instruction of his mother. All that his parents want him to be. Yet why his mother doesn’t happy about it?

Bryce doesn’t understand.

And here he is, in front of a big white building with a banner of “Children Psychiatrist”. With his mother on his side, they walk into the building. The interior fits the building appearance, white walls, dark grey couch, floor and desk, white pot and dark grey door. Bryce feels like he’s sucked into a monochrome world. And besides his mother and him, nobody is present at that room.

His mother is a bit worried with absence of people presence at that room, so Bryce asked her to sit down on a coach. The coach is quite fluffy.

Then someone opens the door. A child with grey bunny hoodie and grey scarf at his neck. That child approaches to them and smiles.

“Hello!”

Bryce notices a green spark in his hazel eyes. He never saw things like that before.

“What business do you have here?”

“Ah, we’re here to see a psychiatrist. Do you know where they are, child?”

“Psychiatrist? Oh no, young madam.” He stares at Bryce. “He doesn’t have any problem. Don’t worry about it, young madam. And if he does, the doctor here is the last person you want to see. I suggest you to leave immediately” The child points his finger to front door.

“But—“

“The more you stay here, the more you’ll regret it”

“I still—“

“Leave.”

“Ryan.”

A man with white coat enters the room. Behind him are several man with white uniform.

“I’m sorry for the trouble my child has caused. I’m a doctor. What can I do for you today?”

“They don’t have a problem. They’re just about to leave anyway”

“Ryan”

The man with white coat that called himself a doctor glares at the child.

Bryce’s mother begins to talk about the problem she think her child has.

“I see. I understand the problem now. It seems like his emotion is binds with your expectation so he can’t express himself clearly. I suggest you to leave your child here for a while. Let him communicate with his friend without his parents.”

“But… won’t he trouble your work?”

“Oh, that’s hardly possible. As you see, this is also a foster home for children who have lost their parents and has no guardian. Your child can make a lot of friends here.”

“…alright”

“No!”

Ryan climbs and stands on the chair and messing up with all the paper on the desk.

“NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!”

“Goodness, put him away”

The men who always walk behind him took the child by his shirt and walk away. Bryce could only stares at the event happened before him.

“NOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!”

“Alright, let’s continue this”

The doctor is talked several things Bryce doesn’t really understand. And something catches his eyes. A child wearing mask is staring him from the door way with teddy bear in his arms. He waves with teddy bear’s hand as if to greet him. So Bryce waves back and smiles.

“Bryce isn’t it? I’ll show your room. Follow me”

Without Bryce noticed, his mother is nowhere in sight now. The masked child too. He follows the doctor to a dark hallway and ends with a blue door.

“Stay at here until I call you, alright? Be a good boy”

The doctor then closes the door behind Bryce. There’s 4 small bedroom at each corner of the room. Far right is a blue bed with torn up teddy bear and its inside on the floor. Far left is a red bed that extremely neat with a locked box. Near left is a messy grey bed with absolutely nothing beside it. Near right is a purple bed that has nothing other than it too.

“See! He’s our new friend!” A child wearing a mask with blue hoodie says cheerfully. Teddy bear on his arms seems the only teddy bear that left unhurt.

“Well, you’re in deep deeeep shit, boy. Welcome to hell!” A boy with red hoodie says. He open his box and clean a toy gun carefully. There’s no way a child would ever have a real gun, right?

In a few minutes, Bryce already sees weird things happening at here. And what completes it is.

An ear-piercing scream from upper floor.


	2. The adventure begins

“Fuck, there it goes again” Luke comments as the scream stopped. He finish cleaning up his gun and assemble it back. After testing the safety lock works, he put few bullets in it.

“Is that real gun? With real bullet?” Bryce asked innocently.

Luke smirked as he pointed the muzzle to the innocent child. “Wanna make bet?” He asked playfully. Reflexively Bryce puts both his hands up and shakes his head. “Smart moves, seems I haven’t give you my name. It’s Luke and that freak is Jonathan” Luke added as he pointed at blue-hooded boy with teddy bear with his thumb. The boy called Jonathan still playing with his teddy bear’s hand.

“My name is Bryce. Can you shoot someone with that?” Bryce asks again.

“Of course I can! What’s the point of having a gun if I can’t use it? If it’s for scaring someone, I prefer having toy gun. This shit weights a ton!” Luke says as he waves around the gun. “In case you want to ask why I have this, I’ve told you before. This place is Hell on Earth. I’ve seen a mad person before, but crazy freaks here is on whole another level”. Luke placed the gun on its handler, behind his shirt. “If you wanna survive, you gotta fight man. So, are you going?” Luke asked as he reached out his hand.

“Going where?”

“Wherever the exit is. Front door is no use, we’ve tried it. And, what’s wrong Jon?” Luke finally noticed Jonathan who waved the teddy bear.

“Thank goodness you finally noticed Teddy! He’s been trying to get your attention for a while now!”

“You’re fucking human, Jon. If you have mouth, use it to talk like a human and not fuck people with it!” Luke snaps, and regret it immediately as he saw Jonathan startled. “I’ve gone too far, I apologize.” Jonathan walks rapidly out of the room, ignoring Luke. “God dammit, JONATHAN! I TOLD YOU I’M AT FAULT HERE! I’M SORRY!” Luke shouts as he chase Jonathan.

Bryce doesn’t know what to do, so he follows Luke. Luke has been apologizing to Jonathan as they walked out their room, but another thing caught Bryce’s eyes. There’s a lot of kids, pale kids and skinny to the bone curled up at corner of hallway. They don’t notice Luke, who has been shouting. They seems mumbling something but Bryce doesn’t understand.

Suddenly Luke’s shouts is muffled by Jonathan’s hand as he shush Bryce. They slowly hides on the corner of hallway. The door on right side opens and reveals three men with white coat.

“God, this place is so noisy” said one of them, while the others give inaudible response.

Those men walk away from the children. Luke and co. wait patiently until the men leave from their sight.

“Wow, good job Luke. We almost get caught thanks to your big mouth”

“It’s not my mouth’s fault! If someone isn’t bitching around, my mouth won’t be a problem!”

“Oh!? So it’s my fault now!?” Jonathan raised his voice. Bryce tried to shush them but failed.

“That’s right, bitch! If you stopped being butthurt and deaf, I won’t need to raise my voice!”

“Motherfucker, you want a piece of me!?”

“Bring it on, bitch!”

“GUYS!” Bryce raises his voice too. “I don’t think this is a right place and time to pick a fight. Let’s all become friends again and look for the exit.” Bryce says as he smiles, trying to cool down the situation.

“Oh, shut your smile. Smiling people can’t be trusted!” Luke shouts.

“That’s right, why are you having fun right now? This isn’t a game!” Jonathan adds.

And it backfires.

“Uummmm… Helloooo guys? Whoever talking beyond the door, I’m sorry for disturbing your fun. But can anyone help me?” A yell comes from the room the men before came out.

Jonathan, Luke and Bryce stop and tiptoe to the room. From the door, you only can see the bed in the middle, but there’s a lot of work desk and chemical things at the corner of the room.

“Oh, finally someone comes up!” A boy wearing grey hoodie says. There’s a metal helmet on his head. “Can you release these restraint?” He says as he turned to the belt that locks his limbs.

“Ryan!” Jonathan shouts

“Dude, I don’t know they caught you!” Luke says as he releases the restraint

“That’s what Teddy wanted to tell you earlier!”

“Calm down everyone. It doesn’t matter if Teddy had told you or not as you’re here now” Ryan tries to reassuring. “Oh, haven’t seen you around here before. Are you a new kid? What’s your name? Mine’s Ryan.” Ryan smiles to Bryce. His hazel eyes sparks again. Different from Luke’s eyes that shows more bravery and Jonathan’s eyes that’s more playful.

“My name is Bryce. I thought we met earlier before”

“Huh? Did we?” Ryan is confused.

“You don’t remember again? I saw you talking to his mom before _they_ sent you away” Jonathan says.

“Oh yeah, the one that worried about her daughter’s affinity with fire right? Wait, you’re a boy. Huh? I don’t remember?” Ryan becomes more confused.

“They must have fried your brain again” Jonathan concludes.

“As long as you still remember this place layout, it doesn’t matter” Luke says.

“Aren’t you a bit cold to your friends?” Bryce asks.

“Friends? We’re allies, not friends. Who wants to be friends with freaks like him? Now let us look for the exit” Luke says as he walks out.

“Friends, what’s friends?” Ryan asks, but no one knows what to say. They glance at each other. “I think I heard that word before. Ah I remember, ones who we’re having fun with, right?” Bryce noticed the sparks on Ryan’s eyes dimmed. “Huh? Having fun… that’s right, they left didn’t they? Yep yep… Wait, did they? Yes, they did. Am I remember it wrong?”

“Ryan, listen. Don’t bother yourself remembering things. First we have to get out from here then we can fix that brain of yours.” Luke says.

“Yeah, let’s get out from here and get help together!” Jonathan says.

“Well, I’ve just got here. So I don’t know how bad this place here” Bryce says, then he notices Luke glares at him. “I mean I don’t think I want to lives here”

Ryan smiles as the spark in his eyes comes out again. “Thanks Del, and you Toonzy! And let’s get along, Brycey!”

“Del?” Jonathan asks the same time as Luke ask “Toonzy?”

“Aren’t they the names you used when you guys playing games? Delirious and Cartoonz. Del and Toonzy that is!” Ryan exclaimed.

“Where did you hear that from?” Luke asks.

“Hm? From Teddy of course!” Ryan says as it is the most obvious thing.

“You’re Teddy’s friend, aren’t you!? We should get along!” Jonathan says excitedly as he grabs Ryan’s hand.

“Um, I don’t understand. Isn’t teddy just a doll?” Bryce asks to Luke.

“It should be. Or it should _better_ be. Because I’m gonna pull holes right on its head anytime it isn’t.” Luke says as he pat his gun behind his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have time to write! I have a lot of ideas recently but haven't got any time to write them down.


End file.
